


We're proving to each other that romance is boring

by eleret



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleret/pseuds/eleret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing about this thing Ashton’s got going with Calum, is that now he’s started, it’s like he physically can’t stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're proving to each other that romance is boring

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently slightly tipsy + listening to Los Campesinos + watching old 5SOS twitcams = Cashton pwp? :/ 
> 
> Not beta'ed, since it's late and I don't have a 5SOS beta anyway, but hopefully not too many errors... 
> 
> Title is from "Romance is Boring" by Los Campesinos.
> 
> ETA: Also, my rarely-used tumblr's here: http://elle-leret.tumblr.com/

The thing about this thing Ashton’s got going with Calum, is that now he’s started, it’s like he physically can’t stop. It’s scares him a little sometimes, especially when he’s just hanging out, getting ready for a show or hanging with the rest of the guys, and it just hits him. He’ll see Calum out of the corner of his eye, or catch a glance of the long line of his back, and it’s just like bam! Suddenly it’s all he can think about.

Even now, lying in bed with Cal watching TV, only about an hour after they’ve finished fucking – and there’s something novel, the idea of fucking Cal. It’s crazy, it feels like it should feel wrong, but actually it’s just the best thing ever. Even now, all he can think about is doing it again. Which – well, there’s an idea… Can they do it again? There’s no real reason not to, except for the fact that he’s genuinely concerned they may be becoming sex addicts. But really, there must be worse addictions. 

Calum’s soft and pliant against him, his head tucked against Ash’s shoulder, idly watching a Friends rerun. He’s still naked, and Ashton runs his hand idly up and down the smooth lines of Calum’s shoulders, down his spine, counting all the knobs. He settles for a minute in the small of Calum’s back, just appreciating the feel of it. Cal’s grown so much in the past few years, from this scrawny little kid – ok, not kid really, Ashton’s not a pervert, alright? – into this guy who’s suddenly significantly taller than Ashton, and all gangly, and muscled. But he’s still slight, in some ways. The stretch of his skin over his ribs. The sharp bump of his hipbone. The slender curve of his waist just above his ass.  
And just like that, he’s moving on, just, you know, groping his – just groping Calum. Honestly, Calum has the best ass. It’s not like Ashton’s an expert or anything, but he would bet Calum’s ass is the best, like, ever. On TV, Rachel’s breaking up with Ross. Or maybe they’re getting back together. He’s a bit distracted. He runs his hand down one cheek and then up the other, prompting a sleepy moan from Calum. God, it’s the perfect cross between firm and rounded. Honestly, how is this even his life. How did he end up spending so much of his time thinking about Calum’s ass. His fingers wander, almost of their own accord, to in between the two cheeks. He starts off just at the top of the swell, and then runs his hand down the crack. When he slips it over Calum’s hole, it’s still slightly slick from earlier. 

And, hmmm… Well, that’s just interesting. Is it enough? He presses his middle finger in idly, swirling it around a bit and making Calum’s breath catch. Yeah, ok, it’s enough. This can work. He pulls out and then presses in with his first two fingers, intentionally, this time. God, he loves the sounds Calum makes. Just these tiny little moan-breaths, like he’s trying to hold back but he can’t help but be turned on. He fucks in with his fingers, reaching until he finds Calum’s prostate, and then just sort of, staying there, pressing in and out, until he feels Calum pushing back, moaning softly and grinding his erection against Ashton’s hip. 

They have totally lost the plot of Friends – or at least, Ashton has, and he really hopes he’s not alone in this. He just really wants to fuck Calum again. It’s only been an hour, but he has to do it again. He’s totally turned on, and Calum totally is too. He’s up for it, okay, they’re definitely doing this. 

“Hey,” he says, pressing two fingers back into Calum. “Hey, can you, like, are you still ready? From before?”

Calum lifts his head, looks him in the eye. His eyes are blown wide, he’s biting his lip. Fuck, when did he get so sexy, like this? He just nods, “Yeah, yeah, let’s do it,” he murmers, turning over onto his stomach and God, it’s almost too much.

Ashton presses in slowly, holding firmly onto Calum’s hips. God, he’s so hot, and so tight, even now. He can’t believe there was time in his life when he survived without this. How did he do it? He bottoms out, just waiting for a minute, for Calum to adjust. Calum makes a soft sound, and he knows to wait. It’s a tight fit, despite before. It’s not like they’ve done this that many times, after all. He holds on as long as he can, mouthing at the back of Calum’s neck. Really, maybe they should’ve stopped to get more lube. But Calum’s so good, his breath hitching a bit as he adjusts. “You’re so good, Calum, God, so good,” He murmers into the back of his neck. God, this is way too hot. He’s gonna come in like thirty seconds at this rate. 

After what seems like an age, Calum makes an encouraging sound and pushes back, clenching down a bit, and he starts to move. He starts out a bit shaky, already so turned on and not quite slick enough, but it gets smoother, and pretty soon they’re moving against each other like they were made for it, sweat and precum slicking the way. He reaches around, and grasps Calum’s dick, as hard as his own, shifting them back onto their sides so he can jerk him off in rhythm to his thrusts. 

Calum starts out quiet, but pretty soon he’s moaning with every thrust in. The angle’s great, this way, Ashton pressed up all against Calum, their knees bent a bit and slotted together. Just perfect. He speeds up, in time to Calum’s moans, loving the way it feels. The closeness, the tight passage giving way to him, the way Calum just gives into it and lets go. Calum’s head is thrown back against his shoulder, and suddenly, he just really needs to kiss him. He needs to see him. 

He pauses, pulls out quickly, ignoring Calum’s disgruntled murmur, and turns him over. Ah, finally. He just pauses for a moment, takes in Calum’s flushed cheeks and his soft mouth, leans in to kiss him. 

“Can we do it this way, do you think?” he asks when he pulls back. Calum gamely pulls his knees up to his chest, and Ashton sinks back into him. It’s so slick and easy this time, he groans helplessly and leans in to pant into Calum’s neck. He could spend the rest of his life doing this, just inside Calum, not doing anything else. It’s so fucking perfect.  
He only realizes he’s said this out loud when Calum pants back “Me too, me too,” but once he’s said it, it’s like he can’t stop babbling. “God Calum, you’re so hot like this, so hot baby” – and since when is that something he calls Calum? Oh whatever – “you’re so tight, this feels so good, I could stay here forever, love,” he murmers into Calum’s collar bone, their thrusts speeding up. Calum’s tilting his hips to meet him, moaning in time to Ashton’s nonsense rambles against his skin.

“God, I love how you feel like this Calum, I love the way this feels. It’s the best, it’s just the best” He pants. He’s so close, and he knows Calum is too from the way he grabbing Ashton’s arms, moaning more deeply, chanting “yes, yes” breathlessly. He reaches down, between them to jerk Calum off, and with his last bit of sense, leans in to kiss Calum to prevent himself from saying anything else.

He thrusts into Calum once more, twisting his wrist around Calum’s dick as he does, and Calum tightens impossibly around him, coming with a shout. After that, it’s just a half a dozen frantic thrusts, before Ashton totally loses it and comes too.

When he’s capable of thought again, he’s panting just against Calum’s shoulder, still half inside. He pulls out reluctantly, rearranges them a bit so Calum doesn’t have to stay all tangled up like a pretzel. He looks at Calum, his half-lidded eyes, his mouth puffy and red. Leans in and kisses him, soft but sure. When he pulls back, Calum’s smiling fuzzily at him.

“Hey,” Calum says, not letting him pull back yet. “What you said before? It’s- me, too. I feel that way too.” Calum smiles softly, holding eye contact until Ashton ducks his head down to Calum’s neck, just to rest. 

Well, okay then. If Calum feels the same, it’s enough. He slips into sleep, pressing a soft kiss to Calum’s jaw.


End file.
